


Captured in Light

by papesdontsellthemselves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Domestic Fluff, Drawing, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, steve and bucky being fucking SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papesdontsellthemselves/pseuds/papesdontsellthemselves
Summary: Steve draws Bucky for the first time since reuniting.





	Captured in Light

**Author's Note:**

> tw: none! this is super fluffy

“Can I draw you?”

Bucky blinked down at his book, carefully folding down the corner of one of the pages before turning to Steve. He was staring at him, a certain fascination glinting in his eyes. Bucky hadn’t even realized he’d woken up. It was still early considering, and Steve usually laid sound asleep next to Bucky for another hour or so before they’d both clamber out of bed in search of food.

“What?” Bucky said, dumbly.

Steve bit his lip, ears burning bright red, “Can I, uh, draw you? The, um, lighting’s really good right now and...”

Perplexed, Bucky set down his book, “Yeah, I mean, if you want,” he glanced down at his metal arm, eyebrows furrowing a little bit, “It’ll be a bit different now.”

This wasn’t the first time Steve had asked to drawn Bucky, but before, Bucky had been a great deal more...confident in his appearance. They’d spend hours lounging around Bucky’s apartment in Brooklyn, sipping hot cocoa or tea and enjoying each other’s company in silence. Bucky would usually be stretched out on the couch, book propped idly on his chest, while Steve sat reclined in the lounge chair across from him, expert hands guiding his pencil diligently across his sketchbook. 

“I know,” Steve said, softly. Earnestly, “That’s why I want to.”

Bucky met his gaze again, a rare sort of fond intensity radiating between them. 

“Okay,” Bucky agreed, swallowing, “Sure, yeah, uh... how do you want me to…” He gestured vaguely, trailing off.

“Just read or relax or something,” Steve said, reaching over to his bedside table to grab his sketchbook and pencils, “Whatever you’re most comfortable with.”

If Bucky didn’t know him as well as he did, he would have missed the excitement radiating off of him. But Steve’s face and movements remained neutral. He watched as Steve sat up straighter, tucking his legs under him and opening his sketchbook to a fresh page. 

He looked up at Bucky and smiled, eyes sparking in a way that made Bucky’s own mouth quirk up at the corners. He reached back for his book, opening it back up to where he’d left off and allowing himself to get absorbed back into the story. A moment later, the gentle scratch of Steve’s pencil filled the room.

An indiscernible amount of time passed before Steve tucked his pencil behind his ear, tearing the used page out of his sketchbook and creaking the binding closed. Bucky glanced sideways at him, cocking his head in a silent question.

“Done,” Steve confirmed, placing the drawing face down on his pillow and moving to put his things away.

Curiously, Bucky set his book on his thigh and reached over for the paper, anticipation thrumming through his veins as he turned the sketch over in his hands.

Then, the breath left his body. 

The sketch was beautiful. All lines and shading, rough edges and smooth curves, perfectly capturing Bucky’s physique. Had more time been spent on it, Bucky would classify it as hyper-realistic, but it was obvious that Steve had simply gone for a raw capture of himself. 

His metal arm glinted up at him from the paper, delicate, yet harsh and breathtaking in a way that Bucky never saw it- how Steve sees it. Somehow, Steve had captured the concentration in Bucky’s eyes as he focused on the book and Bucky half expected to see his eyeballs start shifting back and forth on the paper, reading.

“Steve…” Bucky murmured, still transfixed.

Steve pursed and unpursed his lips, looking apprehensive, “Okay?”

Bucky shook his head, awestruck and a little overwhelmed, “More than okay...I-”

He looked at Steve finally, placing down the sketch carefully and leaning forward to capture him in a soft kiss.

“It’s perfect.”

Steve smiled, a tender hand reaching up to trace his jaw, “Just like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, chiefs!  
> feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
